¿LOGICA?
by AngelaMort
Summary: ¿La vida tiene logica? ¿El amar a alguien tiene logica? ¿El amor tiene logica? Ellos solo encontraran la respuesta cuando hagan caso a su corazon ::ONE SHOT::VxB::


♣ ♠ **+ - + - + - + - ¿LOGICA? - + - + - + - + ♠ ♣**

**Por: Ángela-Mort**

_**CONTADO POR VEGETA:**_

¿Lógico¿Acaso esta vida tiene alguna lógica¿El destino tiene lógica¿Existe tal¿La existencia tiene lógica?... ¿El amor tiene lógica?...

Cuando niño, tenia una ambición, ser el mejor, el mas poderoso, yo, como el príncipe de los saiyajines, sin embargo, hubo algo que bloquearon esos sueños y ambiciones por un tiempo. Ese maldito que arruino parte de mi vida, que me humillo, que piso mi orgullo, mi orgullo como guerrero, como príncipe, ese maldito, ese estúpido llamado freezer.

Sin embargo pasaron esos tiempos, gracias al cielo, aun que hubo duda en mi mente, por primera vez la hubo... algo que hasta la fecha, después de todos esos años me sigo preguntando, aun que a la vez doy gracias por ello y no me arrepiento, en lo absoluto...

Ahí estaba ella, una mujer bastante escandalosa para mi gusto, despreocupada de la vida, una mujer la cual no le veía ambición alguna, una mujer bastante frívola para mi gusto, una mujer la cual me era indiferente, la cual me daba igual y que, a pesar de mi trato hacia ella, me comprendió y me sonrió...

_**CONTADO POR BULMA:**_

No, no era nada lógico, era un tipo patán, arrogante, necio, obstinado, en fin, seguiría la lista pero es muy larga, aun que a pesar de ello... no se, era especial, esa arrogancia hizo que mi corazón saltara.

¿Saben? Aun recuerdo como comenzó todo.

Todos sabíamos gracias a Trunks del futuro (mi hijo) que en algún tiempo lejano vendrían esos androides que acabarían con el futuro del planeta tierra, así que cada uno de los que pelearían en esa batalla iba a entrenar por su parte, ya saben, Goku, Pikoro y Gohan iban a entrenar en la montaña Paoz, Ten-shin-han y Chaos por otro lado y así, Vegeta, ese arrogante iba a entrenar en esa cápsula de gravedad que mi padre le había construido para aumentar su fuerza y su poder.

Ese hombre se la vivía día y noche ahí, creo que habían días en que no comía, estaba tan obsesionado por ser el mas fuerte y superar a Goku que no salía para nada, algo dentro de mi me decía que no estaba bien y me empecé a preocupar...

**_CONTADO POR VEGETA_:**

Tenia que superar a esa sabandija de Kakaroto, tenia que ser mas fuerte, tenia que alcanzar mi nivel de Súper Saiyajin, no podía dejar que el me superara, ya que yo era el príncipe de los Saiyajins...

Recuerdo que pasaba día y noche en esa cápsula de gravedad, no comía, no dormía, mi fatiga era grande, pero mi orgullo lo era mas, debo aceptarlo, realmente fui un completo idiota.

Hubieron días en que de plano caía rendido y no sabia nada hasta el siguiente día, sin embargo esas veces en que quedaba inconsciente, ella estaba ahí, ella sanaba mis heridas, ella me veía con aquellos ojos azules que hasta la fecha me enamoran mas.

Yo sin embargo era frió, o al menos lo sabia disimular bien, poco a poco un sentimiento fue invadiendo mi corazon, pero yo no quería ni podía aceptarlo, yo no era así...

-Deja de ser tan orgulloso y obstinado, Vegeta! –ella grito-

-No necesito de tu ayuda ni de la de nadie ¿Entiendes? –exclame con cierto enojo-

-No, no entiendo, tan solo mírate, estas muy herido, podrías morir! –ella exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos, estaba llorando, estaba preocupada por mi-

-Déjame en paz de una buena vez y no te metas en lo que no te incumbe! –le respondí con cierto enojo y me fui de ahí azotando la puerta, pero no me fui del todo, me quede varado escuchando el como lloraba, de cierto modo, me saco un suspiro-

Un sentimiento invadió mi corazon, un deseo de querer abrazarla, de besarla... pero no, no podía... era un cobarde.

_**CONTADO POR BULMA:**_

Vaya que era un grandísimo tonto, o mas bien, yo era la tonta que se preocupaba por alguien que no me correspondía con gratitud, no tenia lógica, nada la tenia.

Por las noches recuerdo que miraba por mi ventana, la cual daba a esa cápsula de gravedad, solo veía que ciertos resplandores salían de esta y de momento se detenían, para así, volver a lo mismo.

Estaba enojada, frustrada¿Por qué me preocupaba por Vegeta? Era un tonto, un necio, un hombre el cual, inconscientemente me fui enamorando...

Recuerdo que un día, yo llegue llorando a la casa, me había enterado de que Yamcha me era infiel, eso lo supe por que lo vi con otra mujer, besándose, abrazándose, el encima de ella... en fin, los descubrí haciendo el amor.

Yo estaba muy deprimida, me sentí traicionada ¿Por qué no me lo dijo antes, en fin, ya no me importaba, estaba llorando en la sala de mi casa, deseando morir... sin embargo, el estaba ahí, con una toalla en el cuello y un vaso con leche, me veía de cierto modo, esa mirada no era fría...

-Lárgate, quiero estar sola...- dije entre sollozos-

-¿Te engaño, verdad? –me pregunto con cierta naturalidad ¿Cómo lo sabia?- A primera vista ese sujeto se veía como un canalla, debiste haberlo dejado desde hace tiempo, no vale la pena que llores por un imbécil como él.

No dije nada, simplemente me seque las lagrimas y mi corazon empezó a latir rápidamente, casi se me salía de tantos latidos, vegeta solo me lanzo esa mirada tan especial y se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí, estaba confundida, estaba enamorada.

_**CONTADO POR VEGETA:**_

Recuerdo aquella vez en donde la vi llorando por ese imbécil bueno para nada, tenia ganas de ir y matarlo con mis propias manos, sin embargo me controle y trate de seguir como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pasaron los días y me di cuenta de que mi poder había aumentado considerablemente, pero no era suficiente, esa noche decidí poner la maquina de gravedad al máximo, tenia que superar todos mis limites.

Pasaron las horas y apenas pude resistir, cuando de repente, la maquina estallo de tanta presión y yo salí expulsado de ahí, estaba muy cansado y por esa misma razón no aguante aquella caída, mi cuerpo mostraba heridas y desgaste, sentía calambres en gran parte de este...

_**CONTADO POR BULMA:**_

Recuerdo que escuche un estallido y me di cuenta de que era la cápsula de gravedad, sin pensarlo dos veces fui corriendo hacia ahí, había un poco de humo...

-Vegeta! Vegeta!- exclame pero nadie me respondió-

De Repente visualice a alguien tirado en el piso, era él, estaba mal herido, me acerque inmediatamente a él, estaba semi-inconsciente...

-Vegeta, resiste... –murmure con cierta angustia-

--No... no te metas... –respondió débilmente- estoy... bien...

-Basta Vegeta, me importa un comino que seas un Saiyajin, acepta los hechos, necesitas ayuda, estas mal herido! –exclame molesta en ese momento, Vegeta no dijo nada, entendía la señal, así que lo ayude a levantarse y entramos a la casa, lo lleve a la sala y lo recosté sobre un sillón- Llamare a un doctor...

-No... por favor, no lo hagas... –respondió débilmente, me sorprendí, me había pedido una cosa como toda gente decente, había dicho "por favor", accedí un poco desconfiada-

-De acuerdo, entonces yo te curare te guste o no- respondí fríamente, fui por un botiquín y saque algunas gasas y alcohol entre otras cosas para poder desinfectar sus heridas-

Estaba por curar su cuerpo, su abdomen mostraba mas maltrato, lo vi, ese cuerpo tan bien formado, sus brazos, todo, en verdad era un hombre atractivo, demasiado diría yo, pero procure no pensar en esas cosas, estaba herido y necesitaba mi ayuda, así que empecé a hacerlo, el se quejaba, pero no ponía resistencia alguna...

-Gracias...- susurro él hacia mi con una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazon latiera de nuevo rápidamente-

_**CONTADO POR VEGETA:**_

Ella estaba ahí, cuidándome, curándome, estaba preocupada por mi... era la primera vez que estaba así frente a una mujer, recuerdo que sus padres habían salido de viaje, nosotros 2 nos quedamos solos...

Ella me curaba y yo sin pensarlo dos veces la tome de la mano, ella se quedo como impresionada, me miro, yo me levante y me acerque a ella, nuestros rostros estaban a casi centímetros de separación, hasta que se dio, la estaba besando, sus labios tocaban los míos con gran delicadeza, su respiración era agitada y la mía ni se diga, era mi primer beso.

Después nos separamos y ella se me quedo viendo, como esperando una respuesta, yo le acaricie el rostro y le sonreí, debo admitir que estaba muy nervioso, ella lo único que hizo fue abrazarme y llorar.

No sabia como reaccionar, que decirle, solo le devolví el abrazo y de nuevo la vi a la cara para volver a besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla, lo cual provoco un deseo que jamás había sentido, el deseo de tenerla, de que fuera solo mía...

_**CONTADO POR BULMA:**_

Yo estaba llorando, no sabia por que, simplemente sucedía, un nudo de emociones envolvieron mi corazon, envolvieron mi alma.

Yo lo besaba, sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, sus caricias me estremecían, hacían que me sintiera protegida en esos brazos.

De nuevo dejamos de besarnos y le lance una mirada que indicaba lo que quería que sucediera, me quite la blusa quedando sin nada en la parte de arriba, recuerdo la mirada de Vegeta, estaba un poco sorprendido, yo al igual, fue una reacción tan espontánea, y para ser sinceros, era la primera vez que me mostraba tan libremente frente a un hombre.

Él me abrazo, me acaricio, me beso, lo hacia con tal delicadeza, como si yo fuese una delicada flor.

Ambos estábamos recostados en la alfombra de la sala, el sobre de mi, yo sintiendo una gran ansiedad, mi corazon no dejaba de latir como lo hacia.

Poco a poco me fue quitando las ropas que aun tenia y yo las de él, así quedando totalmente desnudos, el me admiraba, me sonreía...

-Te amo...- me susurro al oído, yo al escuchar tal cosa solo lo mire, un poco consternada-

_**CONTADO POR VEGETA:**_

Yo estaba sobre de ella, esta ansiedad no me dejaría en paz hasta no hacer mía a esa hermosa mujer, la mire, admire ese cuerpo tan bien formado, la acaricie, la bese y le dije las palabras que jamás creí decir a nadie.

-Te amo...- le susurre al oído, ella me vio un poco consternada, para serles sinceros, temía por su respuesta y que todo acabase ahí-

-Yo también... –me respondió- Te necesito...

En ese momento sentía una emoción, me sentí el hombre mas afortunado del mundo y la volví a besar, hasta que poco a poco fui entrando en su ser, ella gemía con cierto dolor, yo sentía un placer indescriptible...

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunte preocupado-

-Si... –me respondió ella- no te detengas..

Así comencé a amarla, a desearla, sin limites ni impedimentos, me sentía feliz, estaba con la mujer que amaba y deseaba, la había hecho mía...

_**CONTADO POR BULMA:**_

Deseaba que esto nunca terminara, era la primera vez que lo hacia con alguien, no estaba arrepentida, al contrario, era feliz, la mas feliz del mundo.

Pasamos la noche juntos, hasta que llego el amanecer, desperté y lo vi dormir junto a mi, parecía un angelito, vi su cuerpo totalmente desnudo junto al mío, sonreí y acaricie su rostro, poco a poco comenzó a despertar...

_**CONTADO POR VEGETA:**_

Desperté en ese momento y vi el rostro de ella, tan bello y delicado, me sonreía y le devolví la sonrisa para después besarla, esa noche descanse como jamás había descansado.

Después de ello, nos levantamos y nos duchamos juntos y nos vestimos, desde ese día mantuvimos una relación, secreta, nadie sospechaba lo que pasaba entre nosotros 2...

Hasta el día en que me dijo que estaba esperando un hijo... vaya que fue una noticia en verdad impactante.

_**CONTADO POR BULMA:**_

Pasaron algunos meses y tenia síntomas, mareos, ascos, vómitos, antojos, era lo que me estaba imaginando, descubrí que estaba embarazada, me sentí feliz, iba a ser madre, sin embargo ¿Cómo lo tomaría él? La verdad es que tenia mucho miedo...

Se lo dije, hablamos, el no dijo nada, solo estaba serio, confundido, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Pero me sorprendió lo que dijo ese día, unas palabras que jamás olvidare...

-Voy a estar contigo, no estarás sola, lo reconoceré como mi hijo, sin embargo... –dio un suspiro- no puedo pensar en estas cosas ahora, el futuro es incierto y tengo que superar al idiota de Kakaroto para poder pelear en la próxima batalla que se avecina.

Comprendí en ese momento lo que trataba de decir y solo asentí con la cabeza, el ya había aceptado su destino, y tenia que apoyarlo...

Y así nació Trunks, mi hermoso hijo, tenia la cara de su padre y la actitud de su madre, y años después mi hija... doy gracias a Dios por haberme bendecido con esta familia, con este destino que yo creí Ilógico alguna vez.

_**CONTADO POR BULMA:**_

Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma, creí que todo era ilógico, sin embargo abrí los ojos, conocí el verdadero mundo, nació mi hijo que era un orgullo para mi, años después también nacería mi otro motivo para vivir, mi pequeña hija Bra.

Ahora que analizo las cosas, nada es lógico, sin embargo me hace feliz, me hace sentir orgulloso de este destino que alguna vez yo maldije...

**FIN**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** Pues bueno, espero les haya gustado este one shot, en verdad tenia AÑOS sin hacer un fic de DB, bueno, nos leemos luego R&R... Au Revoir!

**_"Escribo para el niño que llevamos dentro._**

**_Mis lectores son, sobre todo, mis còmplice."s- Paulo Cohelo._**


End file.
